


ruin her night

by peraltiagox



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e21 Det. Dave Majors, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagox/pseuds/peraltiagox
Summary: This was such a strange night. First, Dave Majors tells her that he wants to go out with her? When they barely know each other? Had she led him on? Then, Jake Peralta, her partner and friend shows up uninvited, and tells her that he’s never stopped liking her?ORWhat if Jake had gone in andruined her nightlike Rosa told him to?Get together one-shot
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	ruin her night

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2x21 "Det. Dave Majors," if Amy hadn't done the double tuck and Jake went in and interrupted Dave & Amy's date.  
> This is pure smut with a side of fluff and angry Amy making an appearance. I've loved reading Jake/Amy get-together smut but haven't seen much diverging from the Dave Majors episode so I thought I'd give it shot...we'll see how it goes!!!

_Ruin her night._ Rosa’s words play in Jake’s mind as he drives to The Keychain, fired up and determined to not hold off any longer. He’s held off long enough—he’s been pining after her for as long as he can remember. Even when he was dating Sophia, he realizes now—that relationship was a way for him to get over Amy. Oh, _Amy._ He smiles as he thinks about the way that they tease each other, their banter-all verging on the line of flirting. He loves that about their partnership and friendship, the way they can joke around but also work so well together. Even throughout this whole case, they _were_ competing for Dave’s attention—then all of a sudden it flipped to a competition between him and the attractive detective, of who could ask Amy out first.

Jake was stupid. _So stupid._ He never came to terms with his feelings, and he never built up the guts to ask her out until Amy was in a relationship with Teddy. If he had beaten Teddy to the punch, he’s 80% convinced something could have happened between them. Because several months later, he found out that Amy _had liked him._ Yep, Jake was an idiot. An idiot who has fallen hard and isn’t going to let the whole Teddy-Amy thing happen again with Dave.

When he gets to The Keychain, Jake realizes that he doesn’t even have a plan, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do and is just running on adrenaline. Finding the back door, he makes it in and even through the crowd it isn’t hard for him to spot Amy—and _god_ she’s beautiful. And _fuck_ he can’t breathe, he’s slowly making his way over, eyes locked in on the gorgeous woman across the room. His mind is spinning and he might pass out, and he actually doesn’t know what Rosa meant when she said to _ruin her night._ His friend since the Academy has a unique take on love, and suddenly Jake’s questioning his decision to come here. He definitely doesn’t want to piss off Amy, and what is he supposed to say to Dave? _Hey, I changed my mind, you actually can’t ask my partner out ‘cause I want to, so screw off._ He shakes his head and glances at Dave who’s talking to Amy, and Amy who is smiling at him—so he’s about to turn on his heel and get the hell out of there because he’s such an idiot to think she’d pick him over _Dave freakin’ Majors—_ when she suddenly turns her head slightly and spots him.

_“…Jake?”_

\--

When Amy agreed to go to The Keychain with Dave, she really thought it was to celebrate solving the case. Dave took Jake there the other day, and she assumed he was just being polite, offering to bring her as well. In hindsight, she should have seen this coming—why would they celebrate the case without Jake? He was the one who found the connection and solved it. So now there she was, mouth agape as the detective next to her admitted his feelings for her. And she was shocked, to say the least—she _did not_ see this coming.

“I-I—umm…I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re a great detective, Santiago—you’re a great person and I’d love to get to know you more, if you’d let me. You’re also gorgeous and I’d love to take you out on a date.”

She blushes and offers him a tight smile, lips pursed, as she figures out how to respond—how to reject him politely. She already knew she was going to reject him because of how things ended with Teddy, how messy that was with both of them being cops…and, if she was being honest with herself, the main, real reason was _Jake._ She’s thought about it a lot, ever since he first confessed before his undercover stint with the FBI. And now, he was no longer in a relationship, and she was single and things were _very flirty_ between the two. She thought back to Lynn and Darlene’s wedding and the day that they had together. She thought about the way he had looked at her when Teddy revealed she had feelings for him. _Oh my god Amy, get it together._ She liked her partner, she had feelings for Jake and now there was a handsome detective confessing his feelings for her and she didn’t know what to do.

She sighs and takes a breath, words at the tip of her tongue, figuring out how to let him down as easy as possible.

“Look—Dave, I appreciate that, I’m flattered, really.” He smiles and she looks down at her lap where her fingers are fidgeting “but—I—I well, my last relationship didn’t end well and right now I don’t think this will work. Because—I, I’m interested in someone else. I have feelings for someone else. So—I’m really sorry…” she trails of as she wonders if this someone else would return the same feelings for her.

Amy glances back up to gauge Dave’s expression and surprisingly, he’s not upset or sad—he doesn’t even look disappointed. Just a neutral expression, slightly surprised, maybe? and she’s confused, she cannot read this man.  
“Okay, sure—yeah, I get it. I guess, I wasn’t expecting that, but I respect you and I appreciate you coming out with me tonight.”

“Oh, okay well, I’m sorry if I led you on in any way—” she flicks her eyes away from him and that’s when she sees…

\--

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god…_ Jake is so screwed. There’s no turning back now. I mean he could make a break for it, drive straight back to the precinct and submit a transfer, just disappear so he never has to see her again. _Or,_ he could face his fate. He can take Rosa’s advice and just go for it—for two possible outcomes—his heart to be broken yet again, or _maybe—_ just maybe, Amy could also have feelings for him, too. As Amy smiles at him and he walks closer to the two of them, he thinks, there could be hope for the latter.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hey Ames, Majors…”

“Detective Peralta, how’d you—yeah, what are you doing here?” Dave looks up at him and Jake decides to go for it. He glances back at Amy who’s waiting expectedly for him to explain himself and he gulps. He can’t get himself to move or sit down so he stays rooted to the spot as he looks down at the two of them sitting together on the couch.

“Jake? You okay?”

“Yeah—umm, well I’m here ‘cause…umm, well—”

He sighs.

“Hey Majors, so look—I know I told you that there was—that there was nothing between me and Santiago. And well, there isn’t anything, really. But I wish there was. I wish I could tell you there was because at least for me, there is something. And—”

He’s looking down at his feet and then glances back at Amy who has her eyebrows furrowed, and he swears her eyes are _shining._

“And—Ames—I, I’ve been an idiot. And I really don’t think I can watch you go out with another man—another detective. Maybe me being here is stupid, but I think I’d be even more stupid if I didn’t do anything about it. So, whatever you feel, even if you don’t feel the same— I need you to know that—that—I like you, Amy. I have feelings for you. I’ve never stopped having feelings for you and I can’t go any longer without telling you that.”

Jake really doesn’t know what else to say and if anything, he’s messed up already—probably ruined their friendship, their partnership and Dave’s probably furious now. I mean, he did tell the man to go for it and ask her out. Jake’s fidgeting with the string of his hoodie and glances at Dave who has his head tilted to the side and is squinting his eyes at him, like he’s piecing together a puzzle, trying to figure out what is going on. He’s the first to break the silence, slowly looking back at Amy.

“Santiago, is this, this isn’t—oh god, shit, alright. Well, it was nice working with you both, thanks for the help on the case. Umm—I better get going” He stands up to leave and Jake’s just staring at Amy, who’s still staring at the empty spot where Dave was sitting. As Dave walks past Jake, he pats him on the back. “Hope everything works out for you two.”

Jake’s taken aback and isn’t sure what to do. Oh god, he’s messed up. He’s definitely messed this up. Dave probably was about to ask Amy out and he messed it up. He’s such a dick. _Well,_ at least he did what Rosa told him to do-he ruined her night. He ruined it for her and quite obviously, for himself, too. He can’t bear to stay here any longer, and Amy is slowly turning her head towards him with that same look she has when she’s trying to solve an uncrackable case—a small frown and crease in her forehead. And Jake understands.

“Ames, look—I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have come I-I’m so sorry, _fuck_ I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry. I guess-I—I’ll just go—”

Jake quickly turns around and pushes through the crowd, not thinking and just wanting to get as far away from this hopelessly unfortunate situation he got himself into.

\--

This was such a _strange_ night. First, Dave Majors tells her that he wants to go out with her? When they barely know each other? Had she led him on? Then, Jake Peralta, her partner and friend shows up uninvited, and tells her that he’s _never stopped liking her?_ And even more, he does this in front of Dave who had _just_ confessed to her. _What the hell was happening?_ She tries to process everything that had just happened and just as she’s registering that Dave has left, Jake is also announcing his departure and _god_ he’s right— _he is an idiot._ Because he didn’t even give her the chance to say anything. And now he’s running out, and she doesn’t even think about it—she grabs her purse and pushes through the crowd, eyes desperately searching for her partner.

He is _such an idiot._ What kind of person just barges in like that, confesses and runs away? She runs out the front doors into the parking lot and sees Jake walking with his back slumped down towards his car and now she’s sprinting.

“Jake!”

He spins around to face her as she tumbles towards him. And when she’s in his space she doesn’t know what to do and all she feels right now is _anger_ and _frustration_ directed towards the man standing in shock in front of her and so she brings her hand up and slaps him across his face.

Jake yells, grabs the cheek she slapped and looks terrified.

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah Jake, what the fuck? What the _fuck_ were you thinking? You know you’re right, you’re _such an idiot._ You’re so stupid sometimes I don’t know how I can stand you.”

She’s shouting, eyes piercing him and Jake’s still clutching his face but looks up at her, confused and apologetic.

“Ames—ugh—look, I’m sorry I never should’ve come—I—I wasn’t thinking—”

“NO! Of course you weren’t thinking, you’re never thinking, you were only thinking of yourself. You weren’t thinking of me. It’s like that night in front of the precinct all over again— _I like you, but America needs me! Gotta go!”_ She scoffs and then frowns as she remembers the night and how similar it is to what he just did mere minutes ago.

He starts to say something but she raises her hand up and he backs up against his car afraid that she’s gonna hit him again.

“Jake, you never gave _me_ a chance to even respond!”

“Wh-what—what do you mean?”

 _Oh my god_ this man is unbelievable. Amy is gasping from yelling at him so she takes a breath and before he can say any more, she pushes him against his car and basically _attacks_ his lips, moving hungrily against him, pulling and biting his lips until he _finally_ responds and reciprocates with almost as much intensity.

His hands which were flailing behind her come to rest on her lower back and push her even closer. Amy has her hands in his hair and when he pulls away for a breath, she just dives back in, opening her mouth to let his tongue slip into her—she’s been waiting for this for _so long_ and she’s still angry at Jake for doing what he did but he _feels so good._

After awhile, she finally pushes back and smirks as she looks at Jake’s face—lips swollen, eyes dark and hair a mess.

“Oh my god—Ames…d-do—are you messing with me? I mean, I deserve this, I guess but—”

She tilts her head back and rolls her eyes.

“Jake, just shut up… _shut up, okay?_ ” She sighs and moves her hand to wrap around his neck. “Jake, I like you, too. I like you a lot. And you never gave me a chance to respond. To let you know how I feel about you. Because maybe if you waited for a second, you’d hear that I have feelings for you too. And I want something to happen between us. But you just had to go and run away to do what? Jake? Why do you keep running away?”

Jake’s eyes widen at what she had just said and he stutters, trying to grasp her words. “W-w-wait—you like _me?_ You have feelings for me?”

“Yes, Jake—I do.”

“ _Fuck._ But how? That’s impossible.”

“How? How is it impossible? I’m here aren’t I? I’m kissing you right? Not Dave Majors.”

Jake just pulls her back into his arms and kisses her—this time slower, full of passion, just relishing in the feeling of Amy’s soft lips on his. He whines as she pulls away and she giggles. And moves her lips to his earlobe, whispering.

“Take me home, Peralta.”

Jake just groans and quickly fumbles with his keys, running several red lights on his way home.

\--

Jake cannot believe this is happening. The most beautiful woman whom he’s been pining after for _years_ has him pressed up against the back of his front door and _this is really happening._

He’s not sure how he expected the night to go, but it definitely wasn’t _this._ Amy was right, he never gave _her_ a chance—but how could he know? Someone as perfect as Amy Santiago, having feelings for him? Choosing him over Dave Majors? Jake still can’t believe it. Amy is sucking on his neck and he’s pretty sure she can feel how turned on he is by now. He groans as she bites down on his nick and trails kisses back up to his lips.

She pauses to look at him.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jake smiles and lets his hands fall down to her waist.

“Just—I can’t believe this is happening. This is the best day of my life.”

“Jake, I’ve been waiting so long for this to happen.”

“Ughh-I’m such an idiot.”

She giggles and leans in to peck his cheek—the one she had slapped earlier, and he hisses at the contact. Amy immediately pulls back and flicks a lamp on to reveal his cheek is red, and it looks painful.

“Oh my god—Jake—” she lightly brushes his cheek “I’m so sorry—does it hurt?”

Jake just smiles and brings his hand to rest on hers.

“No-just a little, I’m fine, I deserved it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to slap you, I wasn’t thinking. Let me make it up to you.” She smirks at him and Jake grips her ass and lifts her up carrying her towards his bedroom. She moans as he slips a tongue into her mouth and bites on her lip.

Once they stumble into his bedroom Jake wastes no time, peeling off her shirt as she yanks his leather jacket and hoodie down, moving to unbutton his flannel. Pretty soon Jake’s stepping out of his jeans and they’re both just clad in their underwear. Amy moves to push him onto the bed, and he’s sitting up as she goes to straddle his waist, grinding against him and moaning as she feels his dick poking her thigh.

“Mmhmm—Jake—”

“Ames—”

He pulls away to admire her, face illuminated by a dim lamp, sweat dripping down her chest, eyes blown out and lips red and swollen.

“Jake—” she grabs his hands and moves it to her breasts, and he responds immediately, massaging it through her bra. And as he moves slowly, Amy reaches behind her back to unclasp it, and as soon as it slips down, Jake takes a nipple between his fingers and pinches it causing Amy to grind down harder—both groaning in pleasure.

“Fuck, Ames, you’re so beautiful—” He leans in to take a nipple in his mouth and sucks hard, as she moans and her hands resting behind his back are scratching him and the pain is only spurring Jake on more.

He lifts her and flips her over so that she laying flat on the mattress, crawling up towards her, he makes sure to have one knee between her thighs, pressing lightly against her damp underwear.

“Amy—you’re so hot, and I’ve been dreaming about this forever.”

She moans as he leans down to suck on her neck, surprising her by biting down and licking over it. And he groans at how her hips buck up against him, desperately.

“Mmph—Jake—”

“Yeah, babe?” the pet name slips out so naturally as Amy responds with a loving smile.

“Please—“she whines reaching up to grab his neck and bring his lips to hers, whispering in a sultry tone that Jake’s sure will kill right there—“I want you to _hurt me, baby._ ”

Jake groans and starts trailing kisses down her torso—nipping and sucking, taking his time. When he reaches her hip bone, he looks up to see her looking right at him, frustrated and he smiles at how she’s getting so worked up.

“Jake, come on.”

“Tell me what you want” he growls

“You, I want you, Jake.”

“No” he says this seriously like it’s an order, and Amy whimpers “Tell me what you want me to do to you. How do you want me?”

She leans her head back and moans “Fuck Jake, I just want you. I want you to eat me out—I-I want to ride your face and I want you to-to fuck me till it hurts—”

He moves back to continue sucking down, now bringing his fingers to pull her underwear down and starts rubbing circles on the insides of her thighs.

“Tell me more. I know you want more.”

“I-I want to take control—I want to watch you as I suck you off, I wanna ride your hard cock and watch you come. I-ahh-fuck—I—” she gasps as he bites down on the inside of her thigh, in response to what she’s saying “—I want—shit—I wanna come together with you in-inside of me—”

He slips two fingers into her and moans—“so wet for me—” she responds eagerly, arching against his fingers, trying to get him where she needs him. “mmph—that’s it—” he starts stroking her walls and pumps her slowly. She starts bucking harder, frustrated at how slow he’s going.

“so impatient, Ames…” 

\--

Amy lets out something between a whine and a groan as Jake steps back, slipping his fingers out of her. She leans up on her elbows to look at him and he’s crawling up towards her, placing kisses along her body as he makes his way up, and Amy is loving the view—his messy curls against her chest, soft lips against her body. She’s dreamed about this, hoped and wondered what his body would feel like against hers and _god_ it’s already more amazing than anything she’s ever experienced. He finally kisses his way up to her neck and Amy’s breathing hard—needing more from him.

“Jake—please…”

Without warning, Jake slides three fingers into her and she moans loudly, she’s sure Jake’s neighbors, no the entire apartment complex can hear her but she doesn’t care. Jake’s pumping three fingers in her now and his thumb has found her clit and he’s rubbing it in circles causing her to shake as she feels her walls clenching around him.

“—ahh Jake, no—st-stop—I can’t—I’m gonna—”

Jake just picks up speed and leans down to bite her neck.

“It’s okay Ames—come for me—come on—let it go”

Her whole body is shaking and she’s releasing right onto his fingers.

“Ahh—Jake—” she looks up to see Jake licking his fingers, satisfied, smirking at her. _Fuck, he’s hot_ —he just made her come so hard with just his fingers, she shivers with excitement at what else he can do with his fingers, hands, mouth…. Amy moves to kiss him, moaning as she tastes herself on his lips.

“Mhmm Ames, you taste so good—can I have more?”

She giggles and pulls apart

“You gonna make me come again?”

“Oh, you have no idea—we’re just getting started.” He growls and licks his lips, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

She smirks at him shuddering a little “Mm—I can’t wait—” and she’s pushing against his chest, sliding down to take his cock in her hands and pump him.

“Ames—wait—” Without warning she takes him in her mouth and sucks him hard. Twirling her tongue around him, moaning as he bucks up into her.

“Mm—Jake you feel so good in my mouth—so big—” She murmurs against him and he gasps, hands grabbing at his sheets, groaning at the feeling of Amy’s warm lips enclosed around his cock, sliding up and down. He looks down to see her head bobbing up and down and gets an idea.

“Amy—Ames—hold on” she only flicks her eyes to look at him, continuing her actions.

Jake brings his hand to her hair and rather violently pulls her away from his cock. Even though he was the one that caused it, he still moans at the loss of her mouth on his dick.

“JAKE! What are you—”

“Ames, come—” he drags her up the mattress so that she’s sitting upright beside his head where he’s laying down.

“mmph—Jake—what—"

“—I want another taste, babe.” He raises his eyebrows at her, “if I remember correctly, you wanted me to eat you out? What was it..to ride my face?”

He rests his hand on her thigh and she understands, pecks his lips before lifting herself up thighs clamping his face and lowering herself onto his mouth. She sighs as she feels his warm breath against her. Her arousal is still dripping from him making her come just moments ago, and he’s immediately licking her up. She brings her hands to rest against his chest and paws at it, riding his face and moaning as he nibbles her clit.

As he’s devouring her, Amy lays down flat against his chest and grabs his cock, which causes him to jerk his tongue up into her harshly and she screams but wastes no time taking him into her mouth, licking up and down his shaft. She uses her hand to stroke him from the base and meet her mouth in the middle. And she’s repeating these actions, faster and harder each time—his mouth spurring her on.

“f—fuck, Jake—mmph—so good—ahh”

Jake grunts arching his hips up into her mouth, moving his hands up to massage her ass and then rub the inside of her thighs

It’s a sight to behold, Amy’s legs spread apart, her opening right on Jake’s face as liquid drips down his face—a mixture of his sweat and her arousal as Jake desperately tries not to suffocate under her—oh but if he dies here, he’d be _so happy_. Towards the middle of the bed, Amy’s hair is splayed out around Jake’s hips, tickling his thighs as her head is bobbing up and down furiously—and the only sounds echoing in the room is the filthy wet noises from Jake’s face buried in Amy’s pussy, her mouth slipping in and out around his shaft and the groans they’re pulling from each other.

“Ames-uhnnh—I-I’m gonna come—” his thighs start shaking and she’s now grinding against his mouth and his hips are coming up to meet her every time she moves.

“Come for me, Jake come—” it doesn’t take long for Amy to come, and groans as she desperately tries to get Jake to his climax and then he bites down on her thigh and shoots right into her mouth.

Amy screams as he bites down but then chokes as she tastes him, swallowing as she also comes down from her high. She rolls off him, letting him breathe and they both lay there for awhile, trying to calm down from the orgasms they just had.

She finally lifts herself up and crawls up to meet him at the head of the bed laying closely next to him.

“Fuck, Jake—that—”

“—was fucking amazing.”

She just smiles and closes her eyes, letting herself savor the pleasure still flowing through her.

“Ah—Ames, I really like you. A lot.”

She turns to face him and pushes a curl up his forehead, smiling at him.

“I like you too, Jake—I’m sorry for slapping you earlier” she moves her hand down to caress his cheek, then places a soft kiss there.

“No, I deserved it. I’ve been stupid. I’m sorry, I just—you were right, I keep running away and regretting it each time.”

“It’s okay, we’re here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Jake shifts to wrap his arm around her waist, “I can’t believe it. Amy Santiago is here and she likes me?”

Amy giggles wrapping her arm around his neck stroking the hair at the nape

“Yes Jake—I’m here, I’m real and I really, really like you—romantic stylez.” She winks at him and his smile spreads into a wide dopey grin. “Jake, you’re mine now, and I’m yours—if you’ll have me.”

“Uhh-DUH of course I’ll have you. I mean, we haven’t even had sex yet and it’s the best sex I’ve had—and of course this” –he gestures between them “is-I want it to be more than the sex, but _god_ I never knew you were so rough and vocal in bed.”

She blushes and pulls back a little.

“Speaking of sex—” she shifts to push him against the bed and straddles him

Jake groans and looks up at her

“Ames, we don’t have to have sex tonight if you don’t want—I –this—you-you’re too important to me and I don’t wanna rush things if—if you don’t—I’m fine if we just—just—” he’s cut off by her grabbing his dick, stroking him softly.

“Do _you_ want this? We can take things slow if you want? We can wait—” she leans down to place a kiss on his lips.

“No—wait-YES of course I want this it’s just—I don’t—”

She bites his neck and he yelps as she growls against his skin.

“Do you want this Jake? Do you want me to ride your hard, large cock? Do you want to come inside of me?”

He whimpers at her obscene language and just leans up to kiss her.

“Yes, baby, I want you…” he strokes her hair lovingly looking at her dark eyes “…condoms?”

“I’m on the pill and—I trust you. I want to feel you—all of you.”

He grins and nods and before he can say anything she’s lifting her hips and lining her folds up against the head of his cock, brushing up against him teasingly, her wetness already dripping down onto him. Jake moves to grip her hips hard and then she’s sliding onto him slowly—adjusting to his size. Amy moans as he stretches her and Jake gasps at how tight she is around him.

They both let out a sigh once he’s in all the way and Amy opens her eyes to look at Jake, starting to rotate her hips slowly, moving up and down drawing satisfying sounds from the man under her.

“Fuck—Ames, you’re so tight, you feel—feel-so good around my cock—mmhm yess-keep doing that—”

She starts moving faster, reaching down to find purchase, pawing at his chest and then scratching her nails as he lifts his hip up to push into her even more. She’s sure she’s hurting him, but god it feels so good to have him fill her _so perfectly._

“Jake—uhmmm –you’re so good—mm baby, touch me—" she grabs his hands and brings it to her breast and he starts twisting her nipples roughly drawing more satisfying sounds from her as they both buck their hips against each other.

Jake brings his hand on her neck to draw her head down and they moan into each others mouths—hungrily kissing each other through _fucks_ and _baby_ and _yes-yes-right there—_

Amy moves down his neck to nibble on his neck and then he’s flipping them over so he’s on top and he starts pumping into her harder and faster than she was before.

“OH –Jake yes, harder—c’mon ahh—”

She bites down on his neck and he pushes in deeper and she screams into his neck.

“fuck Jake—”

“Ames—babe—Amy—ah-ah—I’m close are you—”

“Mphh—no Jake wait—ahh not yet—”

“I can’t- I can’t oh my god—” he squeezes his eyes shut and he’s pumping in harder and trying to delay his orgasm until Amy’s ready—snaking a hand down between them to rub her clit furiously, trying to get her to her climax faster.

“C’mon Ames—I can’t— come for me, Amy—” he growls nibbling her earlobe and circling her clit harder, and he’s shaking and can’t hold it back any longer—

“Ahh—Jake fuck yes keep-keep doing—mmph feels so good—mm—yes yes ahh I’m close babe keep—”

Jake climaxes first but keeps pumping into her and a second later she’s releasing with a yell muffled by biting onto his shoulder.

They lay there holding onto each other moving a little as they ride out the waves of orgasm and Amy sighs contentedly as she rests her head on his shoulder, cradling his head onto her other shoulder.

“Mm—Jake…”

“Hmmph?”

“Look at me”

He moves to lift his face, hovering over her. And she smiles softly at him, fingers still carding through his damp hair.

“You’re important to me too—and –I-I don’t want to mess this up either.”

He smiles and leans down to kiss her before slipping out of her and rolling to his side, immediately wrapping an arm around her lower back to bring her flush against his chest.

“You won’t—if anyone messes this up, it’ll be me. But, I’ll try—I’ll put the work in and do my best. To acknowledge my emotions, and sacrifice and be there for you because I’ve been waiting too long for this, and it would suck to lose it. To lose you.”  
His fingers have trailed onto her back, tracing patterns there.

“Aw, Jake—it would suck to lose you, too. And for the record I’m going to put the work in, too” She moves to cuddle into the crook of his neck as he pulls up a sheet over them. They just lie there, bodies intertwined with each other, soaking in each other’s presence.

“Ames--?”

“Yeah, Jake?”

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to be honest about my feelings. And I’m sorry for not giving you a chance to speak about yours.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad we finally got round to it.”

Amy sighs as she thinks _finally—_ finally, the man she’s liked for so long is laying beside her, after some _stupid good, mind-blowing sex—_ and she could not be happier. To think that this night started out with an awkward conversation with blotter dynamite detective Majors, and ended with her partner fucking her—she gasps as she remembers something.

“What’s up, Ames?”

“Um—just, what did you tell Majors? Did he ask you about me?”

Jake pulls away to look at her, stroking her hair gently as she tilts her head to look at him.

“Oh—um—well you know the day he brought me to The Keychain?”

She nods.

“Yeah, well he brought me ‘cause he wanted to ask me if you were single—well, he wanted to ask if there was anything going on—y’know, between us”

“And what did you say?”

“I—I just said no, um there’s nothing going on…then he said he was gonna ask you out when the case ended.”

“Jake…”

“Yeah, I know. It sucked—so I just spent the rest of the case trying to figure out how to ask you out before he did…and I just _had_ to go and solve the damn case.”

“You’re such an idiot.” She playfully hits his chest. “You brought this on yourself—you literally told a guy to ask out a girl _you liked._ ”

He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, resting against her forehead.

“Ugh, I know _fuck_ I know now, I should’ve just told him. I should’ve asked you out a long time ago but what was I supposed to say to him? I can’t stop him—if a guy wants to ask you out before me because I’m a _fucking coward,_ then I have no right to stop them. It’s not like you were my girlfriend!”

Amy’s breath hitches and she feels her heart flutter a bit as he blurts out the last word—and he’s not aware of it, eyes still closed and eyebrows creased together as he tries to explain himself.

Nervously, not wanting to cross any line, she reaches to stroke his cheekbone and speaking softly, “Is-is that what we are?” Jakes eyes flutter open and Amy melts as she looks into his brown eyes.

“Wh-what?”

“Is—you said girlfriend—is that—am I—”

“Are you my girlfriend?”

Now it’s Jake’s turn to be nervous as he backtracks and realizes what he said.

“Uh-I—um, yeah-yes? Is that—if you want to, I’d like that.”

She lets out soft laugh and pulls her body closer to him, snuggling into his warm chest.

“Yes—Jake, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

He sighs happily, nuzzling his nose against her hair, breathing her in.

“And—I—I’m—”

“Jake, yes, you’re my boyfriend now.”

He grins and squeezes her.

“I’m Amy Santiago’s boyfriend.” He laughs "Oh my god, whoa, I'm Amy Santiago's boyfriend!"

She giggles into his chest. And right now, tangled in his body and sheets—body damp with sweat, breathing in his scent, strong arms around her and her cheek pressed into his chest, Amy feels safe, the most content she’s been in awhile. Jake might’ve started the evening thinking he’d messed up, that he had ruined her night—and in hindsight things _could_ have gone better (poor Dave), but that was all a distant memory—the pining, the heartbreaks, the anger and frustration, was all now a thing of the past that got them to where they are now—safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how I feel about this, but I've been thinking about it for awhile and needed to get it out of my system-then it ended up being this almost 6K montrosity with barely any plot. 
> 
> SO, please let me know what you think! appreciate you reading it :)


End file.
